1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a flexible display device by a roll-to-roll method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A flexible display device is a rollable or windable device, which is paperlike, whereby the flexible display device enables easy keeping and good portability. Owing to these advantages, the flexible display device has been steadily studied and developed as a next-generation display device.
The flexible display device may be manufactured by a roll-to-roll method, to thereby improve the yield.
The roll-to-roll method forms various device layers on a flexible substrate during supplying the flexible substrate by the use of supply roll and collecting the flexible substrate by the use of collection roll. These processes are performed consecutively. Thus, in comparison with a related art batch-type method, the roll-to-roll method realizes higher efficiency (higher yield).
However, if applying the roll-to-roll method, the flexible substrate may be deformed due to various reasons while passing through plural rolls. In this respect, there is a limitation on application of the roll-to-roll method to the flexible display device.
In order to solve the above problem relating the deformation of the substrate and improve convenience in substrate-transferring, there is proposed a method in which the process is performed under the condition that the flexible substrate is attached to an additionally-provided carrier substrate such as a glass substrate, and the carrier substrate is separated from the flexible substrate after completion of the process.
Up to now, however, it has not been applied to the roll-to-roll method, which causes lowering of efficiency.